


Falling Like The Snow

by Dreamin



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Caught in a blizzard on her way to Pemberley, Mary is rescued by a reluctant knight in shining armor.
Relationships: Mary Bennet/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



>   
> 
> 
> You might recognize Leland from _Felicity & Formality_. What can I say, I can't let him go. (I will finish the other fic, my muse isn't happy unless I have multiple WIPs going at once.)
> 
> Modern era this time. Mary is 25 and a piano teacher. Lizzie and Jane are working in the family law firm -- Bennet, Bingley & Darcy. Their husbands are philanthropists (anonymously, in Will's case). Kitty is 24 and still trying to find herself. Lydia is 22, still married to Wickham, and already the mother of three.

Mary Bennet stared at her mobile in dismay. The long drive in the snowstorm had used up all of her petrol and now she was sitting in her rapidly-cooling car on the side of a deserted South Yorkshire country road with the snow still coming down heavily and her phone’s battery had run out.

_I knew there was something I forgot to do last night – charge the phone. Fuck…_ Having no choice, she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm as she decided to wait out the storm. The mesmerizing sight of the heavy flakes falling from the sky soon had her dozing off.

She woke with a start to the roar of an engine, albeit muffled in the snow, coming from behind her. Twisting in her seat, she saw the headlights of a large black SUV approach. The daylight was quickly fading, telling her she’d been asleep for over an hour. The car passed her then pulled onto the side of the road.

After a moment, a man got out of the driver’s seat and made his way to her car. His hooded parka kept her from making out any details. When he reached her door, she opened it.

“Are you hurt?” he asked loudly over the sound of the wind. The fur-lined hood of his parka kept her from seeing most of his face, but his grey-green eyes were clearly visible.

“No,” she replied just as loudly, “the drive took so long that I ran out of petrol.”

“Grab your things,” he said firmly.

_As if I’d argue!_ She quickly shoved her phone into her purse then got out of the car and went around to the boot. She barely had it open before the man grabbed her two large suitcases, leaving the smaller laptop bag for her. Once the boot was closed and locked, she followed him to his car, taking care to step in his footsteps, the snow already almost to her knees.

He placed all three bags in the back of his car then led the way to the passenger side and opened the door. Mary quickly climbed in and buckled her seatbelt. He shut her door then walked around the front of the car to the driver’s side and got in. He put his seatbelt on then pulled back his hood and started the car but he didn’t say anything for several minutes as he drove.

She studied his face. He was older but certainly no more than fifty. The prominent cheekbones gave him an elegant beauty but his thick, dark brown hair softened his face, keeping him from looking like a marble statue.

Finally, he asked, “Where were you going?”

“Derbyshire. I’m spending Christmas with my sister and brother-in-law.”

“Well, you won’t get there today – they’re closing the roads. If you’re lucky, you’ll get out of the county this week.”

_Bloody hell… Christmas is three days away._ “Where are we going?”

“Holden Park.”

She frowned in confusion. Will (never Fitzwilliam) referred to the place occasionally – his godfather owned it. “The Earl of Sheffield’s home? Why?”

“Allow me to introduce myself – Leland Arnold, the Earl of Sheffield.” From his tone, he would have rolled his eyes if they weren’t in the middle of a snowstorm.

_Oh._ “Mary Bennet. Your godson is married to my sister.”

“Ah. I’d shake hands but I need both on the wheel. Have you called your sister?”

“I couldn’t, my phone is dead. And you can save the lecture, I know I should’ve charged it last night.”

“Use mine.” A black phone worth at least twice hers was sticking out of the right cupholder on the center console.

“Thank you.” She picked it up and dialed Lizzie’s number.

Her sister answered on the first ring. “Leland, can I call you back? I’m waiting to hear from Mary.”

“Lizzie, it’s me.”

“Mary? Why are you on Leland’s phone? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she assured her. “My car ran out of petrol and my phone died. Leland found me, he’s taking me to his house.”

“Stay there until the roads are clear.”

“Yeah, that’s the plan. I’ll call you later.”

“Behave.”

Mary rolled her eyes as she ended the call then set the phone down. _Who does she think I am, Lydia?_ Their younger sister had run off with a soldier the moment she turned sixteen, gotten pregnant, married the guy, and was now living with him and their three kids. _She works two jobs while all he does is lose her money in online poker. I’ll never be like her._

By the time they pulled up in front of the manor, it was fully dark out but the house itself was lit up like a beacon. Servants came out of a side entrance and Leland instructed two of them to take Mary’s bags inside, then he instructed a third to make sure the blue guestroom was made ready for her.

He led her inside and another servant took their coats. The two-story foyer was large enough to hold her flat four times over. She was gawping at the mural on the ceiling when Leland ushered her into a parlor. A fire blazed in the fireplace and she was drawn to its warmth. Once her hands were sufficiently warm, she looked around the room. It was tastefully decorated but there was nothing personal – no photographs anywhere – and certainly nothing seasonal.

Leland poured two glasses of whisky at a sideboard then carried them both over to her and handed her one before taking his to the sofa that faced the fireplace and sitting down, his eyes on her. She sat down at the other end of the sofa and took a hesitant sip. Just as she thought, the whisky burned going down, but she couldn’t say it was completely unpleasant. The warmth in her stomach was nice.

He waited until she’d taken another sip before raising an eyebrow. “Exactly what did you think you were doing out there in a blizzard?”

She shrugged helplessly. “I didn’t think it was that bad at first. I honestly thought I could make it.”

“Foolish girl,” he muttered.

_Girl? I’m twenty-five, not some idiot teenager._ “Well, we can’t all be paragons.” She took another sip and felt it burn all the way down before asking, “Where’s your Christmas tree?”

“There isn’t one. And before you ask, there isn’t going to be one either.”

“Oh, you’re an atheist?”

He rolled his eyes. “My late mother would be rolling in her grave if I answered yes. Let’s leave it as Church of England, non-practicing.”

“Then, you just don’t like Christmas?”

“Correct.” He sipped his whisky. “I think little of people and even less of holidays. Will and Elizabeth are two of the few people whose company I tolerate.”

Mary had a feeling he preferred them a bit more than that but she didn’t say it. “It must get lonely in this big house all by yourself.”

“I prefer it this way. If you hadn’t run out of petrol, I probably wouldn’t have seen another soul, save the servants, until after the New Year.”

She thought about how her parents’ house, Longbourn, was always full of loved ones during the holidays. “Oh, that’s sad.”

“Not for an introvert.” He got up to refill his glass.

“Or a recluse.”

“Is there a difference?” he asked, his back to her.

“One’s a natural inclination, the other’s a choice.”

He chuckled as he walked back to the sofa the sat down again. “Believe me, Miss Bennet, the world is glad of my choice. I’m sarcastic even in the best of times, abrasive in the worst.”

“Call me Mary.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You won’t be here long enough for it to make a difference.”

“You said it’ll take a few days.”

“Yes, and this house is more than large enough for us to avoid each other during that time.” He downed his whisky in a single swallow then rose. “Have a servant direct you to the Blue Room, I’m sure your bags are already there. Goodnight, Miss Bennet.” He headed for the door.

“Mary,” she called out to his retreating back. _Well, at least I won’t be bored._


	2. Chapter 2

Leland paced the length of his room and back, trying hard not to think of his uninvited guest. _That’s hardly fair,_ his conscience scolded him. _Her staying here wasn’t her idea._

_No,_ he admitted, _but it’s certainly not what I wanted. I need my solitude. If I ignore her, it’ll be as if she had never come._

Unfortunately for the earl, ignoring her was easier said than done. When he was finally laying in bed, all he could think about was her. _Mary Bennet. Beautiful, intelligent, clever … and half my age. No, it’s better if she leaves as soon as possible. I certainly don’t need the temptation._

The next morning, he found her in the breakfast room, scrolling through her phone as she ate. Her long brown hair was in a braid over her shoulder, the end tied with a bright red bow he assumed was a nod to the season. It was a good contrast to her black cowl neck sweater, which looked very comfortable.

“I take it you slept well,” he said, forgoing an actual greeting.

She looked up from her phone and grinned at him. “Too well – I didn’t want to get out of bed.”

Leland suppressed the strong and sudden urge to kiss the dimples in her cheeks and busied himself with filling his plate at the sideboard. A full English breakfast would take his mind off the too-lovely woman stranded with him.

_Stranded._

_Alone (except for the servants)._

_With a gorgeous young woman._

_For who knows how many days?_

He was a crime novelist by profession but still found time to read and write fanfiction and this? This was the fanfic writer’s tried-and-true scenario. _God help me._ He sat down at the head of the table, well aware of the fact that she had taken the place at his immediate right.

Mary went back to her phone and he found himself focusing more on her than on his food. He snapped himself out of it with great effort and started eating.

“I’ll get a call when the roads are clear,” she said. “The snowstorm made the news, I had to reassure my near-hysterical mother repeatedly that I was perfectly fine and that I wasn’t imposing on your generosity. Once I convinced her of that, she asked if you’re single.” Mary rolled her eyes.

That piqued his curiosity. “What did you tell her?” He mentally winced. _So much for ignoring her._

“The truth – you’re a lifelong bachelor twice my age.” She smiled a bit. “I think I accidentally convinced her you’re asexual, I apologize if that’s incorrect.”

“Non-practicing heterosexual would be more accurate.” _Fantasies and sudden urges don’t count._

Mary raised an eyebrow, amused. “You don’t practice your religion, you don’t practice your sexuality, what do you practice, my lord?”

Something about her cheekily calling him “my lord,” on top of everything else, made him want to start practicing his sexuality again, provided she was his partner. He ignored that too. “The only thing I practice these days is my profession.”

“That’s right, Will said you’re a writer.” She grinned. “If you need a proofreader the next few days, I’m available.”

He couldn’t help a smile. “I’ll keep that in mind.” _I have to get out of here before I do something I’ll regret, like kiss her._ He wolfed down the rest of his food then stood up. “If you’ll excuse me, Miss Bennet, I have much to do.”

“Mary.”

_I suppose I can concede that much._ “Mary. I’m sure you can find something to occupy your time.” He headed for the door, feeling her eyes on him. “Dinner is at seven.”

“See you then.”

* * *

He holed up in his study and wrote for hours. _The fact that the heroine is now a cheeky brunette signifies nothing._ His stomach reminded him it was well past time for lunch but the moment he stepped in the hallway, he was distracted from his hunger by the sound of someone playing the piano in the music room.

Leland followed the sound from his first-floor study to the ground-floor music room and found Mary seated at the grand piano, playing a traditional Christmas carol. The piano bench was wide enough that he was able to sit next to her, his back to the keys.

Mary smiled a bit, her eyes on the sheet music in front of her. “If you’re here to complain, I’ll just ignore you, but if you have a request, I’m all ears.”

“I know you didn’t find that sheet music here.” He tried to keep his tone light. _I certainly don’t want to scare her off._

She grinned. “Brought it with me. I must say, your piano is gorgeous.” The polished rosewood fairly glowed with warmth.

_Still, it has nothing on the pianist._ He smiled a bit. “Thank you. You’re welcome to play it for as long as you’re here.”

She laughed weakly. “I guess I should have asked permission first, I’m sorry.”

He was quick to reassure her. “No, it’s fine. I never have much time to play it these days.” He took a moment to simply listen. “You play beautifully.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, her smile soft and happy.

Something told him she didn’t hear that often enough. “You’re welcome.” He was about to say more when a stomach rumbled and Mary’s sudden and quite becoming blush told him it was hers. He grinned. “Will you join me for lunch?”

She laughed softly. “I think I’d better.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch was tomato soup and cheese toasties by the fireplace in the main parlor. The floor-to-ceiling windows showed the snow-covered landscape outside and the flakes that were still falling. Between the crackling fire, the falling snow, and the intriguing man beside her, Mary was enchanted. _Honestly, I never want to leave but I highly doubt Leland is in the market for a permanent houseguest._

They sat on the stone hearth, facing each other, and that gave Mary the opportunity to study her host. _‘Handsome’ really isn’t the word for him. ‘Beautiful’ is closer but it still isn’t right. I don’t get why he’s still single. There isn’t a flaw on or in him that I can find._

_Maybe he’s lousy in bed?_ a voice sounding exactly like Lydia asked.

Mary mentally rolled her eyes. _No, not Leland. The way he moves, his intensity, his VOICE, I refuse to believe he’d be bad in bed._

“Am I boring you?” he asked, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

She felt her cheeks warm. “Sorry, my mind was elsewhere.”

“You must be thinking about your family.”

_Not really._ “Actually, they’re pretty much the furthest thing from my mind right now. I love them dearly, don’t get me wrong, but…” She shrugged helplessly. “I never felt like I fit in. My father always lumped me in with my immature younger sisters, never with my more mature older sisters, but I never fit in with them either. I was always the odd one out – the quiet one who preferred a book or my piano and solitude over a party. I know my family loves me, they just never tried to understand me.” She laughed weakly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to dump my baggage on you like that.”

“It’s quite alright,” he said gently. “I’m grateful you felt comfortable enough to do that with me.” He paused. “I was an only child and my parents left me in the care of one nanny after another until I was old enough to be sent away to school.”

“Then, you only saw your parents on holidays?”

“Only in the summer, I stayed at school over Christmas. We were never close, why would my going off to school change that?”

She winced at the bitterness in his tone then reached out to gently take his hand. “That explains why there aren’t any decorations.”

He nodded. “Christmas is best left alone.” He looked down at their joined hands.

“Um, sorry,” she murmured and tried to take her hand back but he held on.

“Mary … don’t feel sorry for me. While my family life was nothing like yours, I accepted it a long time ago. It’s fine.” He released her hand.

_Why do I not believe that?_ “Since it doesn’t look like the roads will be cleared in time, I guess I’m spending Christmas here.”

“I apologize for that – I’m sure the last place you want to spend the holiday is at the home of modern-day Scrooge.”

She smiled a bit. “You’re not a miser and I haven’t heard you say ‘Bah, humbug’ once, so I’d say you’re not a Scrooge. And there are certainly worse places to be snowed-in than the lovely home of an intriguing man.”

He stared at her. “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome.” Her smile widened as an idea came to her. “Just don’t be surprised if you wake up tomorrow to a fully-decorated house.”

Leland smirked. “And if I decide to pull an all-nighter?”

“Then I’ll just decorate around you.”

He rolled his eyes but she could tell she was winning him over. “Just promise me one thing.”

Mary grinned in triumph. “Sure, anything.”

“No mistletoe.”

She blinked in surprise. “Okay, but why?”

“I don’t need the temptation.”

“I find it hard to believe you’d be tempted to kiss your uninvited and, let’s be honest, obnoxious houseguest,” she said, one eyebrow raised.

He smirked. “No, but I would be very tempted to kiss the incredibly attractive young woman who has recently fallen into my life.”

Mary had a hard time picking her jaw up from the floor after a declaration like that. By the time she had, he had gathered their empty plates and glasses and was carrying them out of the room.

“So, is that a yes or a no on the mistletoe?” she asked, still dazed.

His chuckle was the only answer she received.


	4. Chapter 4

_Idiot,_ Leland berated himself. _Absolute fool. What the hell were you thinking, man? The most attractive woman you have ever met is stranded at your house and what do you do? Flirt like an old lecher, that’s what._

After taking their dirty dishes to the kitchen, he went back to his study and threw himself into his work. _With any luck, we’ll both forget this day ever happened._ Unfortunately, his rebellious mind kept going back to their conversation over lunch.

_I shouldn’t have said anything about the mistletoe, I should have just let her do whatever she wants. Now everything is going to be awkward between us after we were getting along so well. I’m sure she’d leave if she could. Ugh…_ He buried his head in his hands.

His chirping phone pulled him out of his misery.

**Is Mary driving you to distraction? Will**

He chuckled dryly at his godson’s text. _Yes, but not in the way he means._ **She’s fine – I stay in the study and she stays in the music room. We only see each other for meals. Leland**

**If she bores you, don’t hesitate to tune her out – Lizzie says that’s what everyone does around her. Will**

_I can see what she meant by her family not understanding her,_ he thought, a sudden resolve to give her all the attention her family refused to welling up inside him. **I’ll keep that in mind. Leland**

He turned off his phone then got up and headed downstairs. Just as he thought, Mary was back in the music room, this time playing a classical piece he didn’t recognize. One glance outside told him the snow had finally stopped.

“Get your coat,” he insisted.

She stopped playing then turned to him, surprised. “You can’t take me to my car, the roads aren’t clear yet.”

Leland smiled a bit. “Who said anything about your car? We’re going for a walk.”

Once they were properly bundled up against the cold, he led her out of the back of the house and they walked silently amongst the trees.

Mary, though, didn’t keep silent for long. “Did Will text you? He reminded me to behave myself.”

“Yes, he asked how we were doing.”

She smiled a bit. “You’re a terrible liar, Leland. But I guess that’s not a bad thing to be. What did he really want?”

He smirked. “You do realize this is like eavesdropping, right?”

“And eavesdroppers never hear anything good about themselves.” She sighed quietly. “I should’ve known.”

The disappointment in her voice hurt him. “There’s no one in your family you’re close to?” he asked gently.

“No, not even in my extended family. I have a few friends, but they’re scattered all over and they have their own lives.” They reached the edge of the lake, which was completely frozen over. “Oh, it’s beautiful…”

“Boyfriends?” Leland asked, trying hard to sound nonchalant.

“Are you serious? I can’t remember the last time I was on a second date, let alone dated a guy long enough to consider him a boyfriend.” She sighed. “No, I’m just going to end up a maiden aunt to my sisters’ kids.”

“You’re far too young to give up now,” he said gently. 

Mary shrugged. “I haven’t completely given up.” She smiled a bit. “I mean, just today, a handsome man flirted with me out of the blue.”

Despite the cold, he felt his face warm. “Er, yes, about that…”

She stared at him. “You’re taking it back?”

“No, I do believe you’re incredibly attractive, but I must apologize – you don’t need a man twice your age flirting with you when you’re supposed to be his guest.”

Mary smiled softly. “Really, I don’t mind. And not because I’m bored – I haven’t been bored since you rescued me.” She reached out to take his gloved hand in hers. “I feel special when you’re around and even if you’re just flirting to pass the time, it feels good.”

His heart insisted that he tell her he meant everything he said, his brain told him to let her believe it was just for fun since she was leaving in a few days. He went with his brain. “Well, at least I’m good for something.”

She flashed him a delighted grin.

_How a heart can melt while it’s breaking, I have no idea._


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they got back to the house, it was starting to get dark. Mary decided to shower before dressing for dinner. The hot water felt good on her chilled skin but all she could think about was Leland.

_Admit it, you’re disappointed that he wasn’t serious._

_Yeah, well, what can I do? I’m leaving in a couple of days._

_He’s Will’s godfather, you’ll probably see him all the time._

_Yeah, that’s the problem. Ugh…_

She put on her favorite little black dress, put her hair up, and slipped into her black heels before heading downstairs and following the sound of the piano to the music room.

Leland was there, dressed in a charcoal grey suit and playing a bluesy jazz tune. She sat down next to him on the bench, facing the keys, and smiled at him. “Does the music reflect your mood?”

He laughed weakly. “Yes, I’ll admit it.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

Mary smirked. “Remember when I told you you’re a bad liar?”

He chuckled. “Vividly.”

“Well, you’re doing it again. So, I’ll ask again – what’s wrong?” She laid a hand over his and he stopped playing.

“I made a mistake and now I’m paying for it,” he said quietly, not looking at her.

“Can I ask what the mistake was?” she asked gently.

“You can ask, but I won’t answer.”

“Leland…”

He sighed quietly. “There are opportunities that only come around once. I missed one, I won’t get another chance.”

“That’s bullshit, you get all the chances in the world. You just have to brave enough to take them.”

He chuckled quietly. “Ah, but you see, Miss Bennet, I’m a coward.” He then rose and held out his hand. “Now, shall we go to dinner?”

She took his hand and rose, grinning. “Yes, my lord. Lead the way.”

Dinner was spent talking more about their childhoods. Mary couldn’t begin to imagine how lonely he must have been growing up and she resolved to be a good friend to him if she couldn’t be anything else. _He deserves a good friend._

After dinner, he brought her back to the main parlor and she poured them each a glass of wine from the bottle at the sideboard while he found Christmas music on the stereo. When they were seated on the couch with the wine, she took a moment to study him.

_God, he’s perfect. I just wish he were interested in me._

“Penny for your thoughts,” he said, smirking.

Mary could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. “Sorry.” The intro to “The Christmas Waltz” started playing and she gave in to her sudden urge. “Dance with me?”

Leland looked surprised at first then he grinned and stood, holding out his hand. “It would be an honor.”

She grinned as she took his hand and stood up. He led her to the large, open section of the floor then pulled her into a proper ballroom hold and they began to waltz.

_Thank God Mum insisted on those lessons,_ she thought, then all thoughts flew out of her head when Leland smiled at her softly. All too soon, the song ended, but she didn’t want to stop. She pulled him closer, moving her arms up to wrap around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They started to slow dance and gazed into each other’s eyes.

His eyes strayed to her lips and he lowered his head but as he was about to kiss her, he pulled back, practically pushing her away. “Forgive me…”

“What’s wrong?” she asked, desperate to know why he was acting that way. “What did I do?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly. “This is all my fault, I’m taking advantage of you.”

“No, you’re not,” she insisted. “I can say no anytime I want, and I don’t want to say no.” She took his hands. “Don’t push me away, Leland.”

He looked down at their hands. “Mary … when I flirted with you, I meant it. You are the most beguiling woman I ever met and if I kiss you now, I won’t be able to stop there.”

She grinned at his declaration. “I certainly don’t mind.”

“But you are leaving soon. We will see each other at Pemberley but that would only make things awkward.” He sighed heavily. “A relationship between us wouldn’t work. I’m too old for you, for one.”

“Says who?”

“Society.”

She scoffed. “The only thing society has ever done for me is make me feel awkward and ungainly next to my sisters.” She squeezed his hands. “Forget society. Forget everything that’s not you and me and tell me what you want, Leland.”

He finally met her eyes. “I want to end this before it becomes too hard to let you go.”

“And this right now isn’t hard?” she asked quietly.

“We haven’t crossed any lines. We can end this here before either of us get hurt.”

“It’s too late for that.” She dropped his hands, swallowing hard against the lump in her throat. “If this is what you want, fine. I’ll stay out of your way until the roads are clear. Goodnight, my lord.” She headed for the door, blinking hard to keep the tears at bay.

“Mary-” he started to say but the rest was lost when she left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

“Damn, damn, damn!” Leland muttered. He knew he made a huge mistake but he had no idea how to fix it. _She certainly wants nothing to do with me now._

He sat on the couch with his head in his hands, their argument replaying in his head until the Christmas music still coming from the stereo came through. “Carol of the Bells” filled the room and he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Mary ran to the guestroom then collapsed on the bed and started to sob. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep and woke up to a daylight-filled room, still in her dress. After a quick shower then dressing in her favorite jeans, white shirt, and oversized grey cardigan, Mary felt a little better. She headed down to the breakfast room.

After a quick and solitary breakfast, she decided to go to the music room but on the way, she passed the main parlor. Christmas music could be heard through the closed door.

 _Did Leland leave the stereo on?_ She opened the door and gasped.

A fully-decorated Christmas tree stood in the far corner of the room and an evergreen garland and stockings decorated the mantle of the fireplace. It wasn’t until Mary had approached the tree that she saw Leland lying face-down on the couch, fast asleep with his suit jacket draped over him like a blanket. She knelt down in front of him and lightly brushed his hair out of his face.

Unable to resist, she lowered her head to softly kiss his cheek. After a moment, he opened his eyes and they widened when he saw her.

Mary grinned delightedly. “You did all this for me?”

He sat up and she moved to sit beside him. “Of course – I hurt you, I had to do something to make up for it.” He gently took her hands. “I apologize, Mary. If you are still willing to be in a relationship with me, I am willing to try.”

“I want to say yes,” she admitted.

“Then say yes.” He grinned. “If necessary, I will woo you, but I warn you, Miss Bennet, my charm is irresistible.”

“Ooo!” She turned to face him, folding her legs under her. “Being wooed by an earl, I must be a lucky girl. And what would being wooed by you entail, my lord?”

“For one, a lot of this,” he murmured as he leaned closer and kissed her softly.

She reveled in the kiss then grinned at him. “I could get used to that.”

He grinned back. “Good. Join me for breakfast then we’ll get started on the rest of the decorating.”

“The rest?”

“My mother decorated the entire ground floor in her day. If I’m going to do this, it’s going to be done right.”

Mary chuckled. “We’ll get you in the Christmas spirit yet.”

* * *

After breakfast with Mary and a quick shower, Leland dressed then took Mary up to the manor’s attic. Among the trunks and sheet-draped furniture, they found the rest of the Christmas decorations tucked away in boxes. It took multiple trips for the two of them to get the boxes down to the foyer and by the time they were done, Leland insisted it was time to take a break.

“We barely got started,” Mary countered.

He grinned. “Ah, but taking a break means we can find something better to do with our time.”

She smirked. “Kissing is for when the work is done, not before.” She knelt in front of one of the large cardboard boxes and started emptying it.

Leland chuckled. “You’ll make a fine countess one day, Mary.” He grinned when she dropped the ornament she was holding as she stared at him. Thankfully, it was made of wood and didn’t break. “The main role of a countess is, of course, to keep her earl on task.”

“You can’t be serious…”

He smirked. “Oh, I’m dead serious – my father would always abandon his work and go fishing if my mother wasn’t there. Of course, my countess would have to force me to keep my hands off her long enough to get any writing done. I imagine that’ll be a monumental task, but I think the woman I choose will be up to it.”

Mary shook her head then went back to unpacking the box. “You, Leland Arnold, Earl of Sheffield, are a terrible, terrible tease.”

He merely grinned. “We shall see.”


	7. Chapter 7

Mary had to hand it to her boyfriend _(Is that even the right word? We need to discuss it.)_ – when Leland wanted something, in this case her kisses, he did everything in his power to get it. That included kissing her whenever she was within reach, something she had to mitigate so they could actually decorate.

When they finally finished decorating all of the ground floor rooms, Mary wanted nothing more than a nap. She was about to tell Leland so when he wrapped his arms around her from behind as they looked over their handiwork in the foyer.

She leaned against him, sighing softly. “I’d say that was a job well done.”

“I have to agree,” he murmured before kissing her hair. “I’d say you’ve found your calling.”

“What, decorating a manor?” she chuckled. “Thank you. It’ll be a new career field to consider if I ever tire of giving piano lessons.”

“I meant keeping me on task. At least, as much as I would let you. It’s what any good countess would do.”

Mary groaned quietly in frustration then turned in his arms to face him, her own arms coming up to wrap around his waist. “Please, don’t joke about that.”

“Who says I’m joking?” he murmured before lowering his head to kiss her softly.

It was almost enough to make her forget why she was resisting. _That’s probably his intention, frustrating man._ She pulled back and murmured, “If you joke about something this important, how will I know when you’re sincere?”

Leland smiled softly, his eyes dancing. “Mary, my dear, how do you know I’m not?”

“You’re talking about marriage and until this week, we barely knew each other.”

“At my age, I’ve learned to take advantage of every opportunity that comes my way.” He lowered his head to kiss her but she yawned softly.

“Sorry,” she murmured.

He chuckled. “Don’t be. Come.” He led her upstairs to the guestroom and over to the bed. “Lay down, darling.”

She slipped off her shoes then laid down on her side on top of the bedclothes. After a moment, Leland laid down behind her, one hand slipping around her waist and he pulled her close.

“I love you,” he murmured in her ear. “Don’t say it’s too soon, and don’t say I’m confusing infatuation with love. You’ve captured my heart, Mary Bennet.”

She shivered. “Leland … when I left home the other day, I never dreamed I’d be here, in the arms of the man I fell in love with over only a couple of days.” She took his hand from her waist and softly kissed the back of it. “I love you.”

He softly kissed her temple.

She must have fallen asleep after that since the next thing she knew, she was waking up to the sound of her phone ringing. Leland mumbled something and buried his face in her hair.

Grinning to herself, she grabbed her phone and took the call. Once it was over, she turned to face Leland, who pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She melted into his kiss, only pulling back when breathing became a necessity. “The call, that was to tell me the roads are clear.”

“Then, you’re leaving?” he murmured.

“Only if you want me to.”

He grinned. “Mary, my darling, if I had my way, you’d never leave.” He bent his head to softly kiss her neck and she shivered.

“Leland?” she murmured.

“I want to make love to you,” he murmured against her skin. “May I?”

“This is happening so fast,” she murmured. “And sex … making love is such a big step.”

He lifted his head to gaze at her. “It is, and we can slow down if you want to. I would be an utter cad if I didn’t respect your wishes.”

She smiled softly. “You’ve always been a gentleman with me, Leland.”

“I was taught to treat all women with respect and the woman I loved like the queen she is.”

Delighted, she kissed him deeply. When they came up for air, she murmured, “I think that tonight, I’ll be ready. Is that alright?”

He smiled softly. “Of course, darling. And in the meantime, we’ll have our Christmas.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for Will and Lizzie's behavior. It comes from love but not sympathy or tact.

Leland paced the length of the foyer and back, one hand repeatedly going to the pocket of his jeans to reassure himself that the ring was still there. After he and Mary had agreed to get ready for dinner, he had showered then dressed in black jeans and a charcoal grey cable knit wool jumper before going through his family’s impressive collection of fine jewelry until he found just the right ring.

His conscience pricked at him to tell someone of his plans so he called Will.

“Hello, Leland. Happy Christmas.”

He chuckled. “Happy Christmas to you and Elizabeth. I hope you managed to get out of visiting Catherine.”

“We lucked out – she and Anne are spending the holidays in Paris.”

“Good.”

“Something tells me you didn’t call just to wish us a happy Christmas.”

He smiled a bit. “Your hunch is correct. This is about Mary.”

“What did she do?” Will muttered.

Leland’s smile widened. “Nothing except capture my heart. I’m going to ask her to marry me after dinner.”

There was a long pause. “Have you completely lost your senses, Leland? You hardly know her.”

“On the contrary, we have gotten to know each other quite well.”

“You’ve slept with her.”

Leland groaned quietly. “Not that it’s any of your business, Will, but no, I haven’t. I wasn’t speaking of knowing her in the Biblical sense. Mary Bennet and I are in love and if she’ll have me, I’ll make her my countess.”

“I think you’re making a mistake.”

He rolled his eyes. “You married her sister.”

“Yes, after we knew each other for over a year.”

“As it so happens, I want us to get married a year from today, so we’ll have an engagement that should be long enough to pacify most people.”

“I hope you’re getting a prenup.”

Leland sighed in exasperation. “There will be no prenup since this isn’t about money or property. Any difficulties that aren’t resolved during our engagement will be worked out between us, no lawyers necessary.”

“Why her, Leland? Mary’s the dullest person I’ve ever met and when you consider that I’ve known Anne my entire life, that’s saying something.”

“None of you, and I’m including the Bennets in this, ever bothered to get to know her. Mary is the most fascinating person I have ever met. I’m absolutely enchanted by her and that can only continue. Look, Will, I appreciate your concerns but I assure you they’re unfounded.”

“For your sake, and hers, I hope you’re right, Leland.”

* * *

“You can’t marry him.”

Mary rolled her eyes. _I knew calling her was a mistake._ “We haven’t even talked about marriage, Lizzie.” _Joking doesn’t count._

“Leland just told Will that he wants to marry you. You can’t go through with it. Marrying you would be the worst mistake of his life.”

She wanted to throw the damn phone across the room but she knew that wouldn’t solve anything. “And why is that?” she asked defensively.

“You’re half his age and you barely know each other. He has to protect his reputation if he expects his books to sell.”

“I’m an independent adult.”

“The tabloids won’t see it that way. You’ll be Leland Arnold’s child bride and he’ll be a perverted old man.”

“I love him,” she said helplessly. “You don’t understand, he’s the only person who has ever made me feel cherished. I can’t give him up, Lizzie. I don’t give a damn what people say.”

“Mary Alyssa Bennet,” Lizzie said sharply, “if you love him like you say, then you certainly will give a damn. If this marriage damages Leland’s reputation, then he will be ruined and who’s going to support him, you? You can barely support yourself. You’ll lose him because whatever it is that he sees in you now, it won’t be enough. I don’t mean to be cruel but Mary, someone like you could never be enough for, well, anyone.”

She swallowed hard. “Leland loves me.”

“He’ll get over it.”

_Fuck you, Lizzie,_ she thought darkly.

“Will and I are coming tomorrow to get you. After that, you’ll never have to see him again. Break it off with him, gently. Don’t tell him the truth, and definitely don’t tell him you talked to me. I’d actually like to still be on speaking terms with my husband’s godfather.”

“God, you’re a bitch,” she muttered unthinkingly then held her breath as she waited for her sister to explode.

“That’s fair,” Lizzie said evenly. “But at least I’m a bitch for the right reasons.”

_Whatever you say, Lizzie._ “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You’re doing the right thing, Mary. Goodnight.”

Mary ended the call without another word.


	9. Chapter 9

Mary debated on dressing up since she certainly wasn’t in the mood but ultimately decided that Leland deserved one happy evening before she ended things. She put on her mid-thigh-length green velvet dress and curled her hair before heading downstairs.

Once she was on the ground floor, the sound of Leland’s voice brought her to the sitting room. She watched from the doorway as he paced, her presence unnoticed. The scowl on his face told her he wasn’t thinking about her.

_Lizzie said he talked to Will, that must be what put him in this mood._ Her heart went out to him but she knew she was making the right decision. _I won’t come between Leland and his career._

He paced away from her then turned and saw her, his face lighting up with happiness. “There you are. You look lovely, my dear.” He held out his hand to her.

Mary took a deep breath before approaching him and taking his hand. “Thank you. You look very handsome.” She gave him her best smile, hoping it was enough to cover up her breaking heart.

He gestured for her to sit and she sat down on the sofa. He sat down close beside her and wrapped an arm around her. “I spoke to Will.”

“What did he say?” _As if I didn’t know._

Leland chuckled quietly. “Will sometimes forgets which of us is the elder. He tried to lecture me but I was having none of it.” He paused then after a moment, he raised an eyebrow. “You’re not going to ask me the topic of the lecture?”

She shrugged helplessly. “I wasn’t sure if it was any of my business.”

“It concerns you, so I’d say it’s definitely your business. I told Will what I planned to do tonight and he tried to dissuade me.”

Mary raised an eyebrow. “You told Will that we plan to-”

“Not that,” he assured her. “I meant something that comes before.”

She sighed quietly. “I won’t pretend I don’t know what you mean. Leland, after you called Will, he talked to Lizzie then she called me.”

“I take it she wasn’t calling to offer her congratulations,” he muttered. “What did she say?”

“That if I marry you, it’ll ruin your career.”

Leland rolled his eyes. “Elizabeth needs to stick to the law, it’s what she’s good at. While my sales might take a hit, it would take a lot more than marrying the woman I love to ruin my career.”

“But the tabloids-”

“If they print anything but the absolute truth, they’ll set themselves up for a defamation suit.” He turned to face her then gently took her hands. “From the outside, our relationship might seem tawdry at first, but I’m sure it won’t take long to convince the public that you and I are in love.” He chuckled. “I was going to wait until after dinner but it seems my godson and his wife have forced my hand.”

He released her hands then moved off the couch to get down on one knee before her, one hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring, which he held up. It was an opal cabochon surrounded by small round diamonds. Still, it paled compared to the love in Leland’s eyes. “Mary, my darling, you have only been in my life for a few days but now I can’t imagine going through the rest of my life without you. Will you marry me?”

She decided for once in her life to set aside all of her doubts and fears and just take what she wanted when it was offered to her. Grinning, she murmured, “Yes. I love you, I want to marry you, and everyone else can go to hell.”

Leland grinned delightedly then slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. The fact that it was a perfect fit surprised neither of them. He kissed her hand before resuming his seat beside her. “Who shall we tell first?”

Mary smirked. “My parents. That way, Lizzie will hear it from Mum instead of me. It’ll be hard for her to complain over Mum’s gushing.”

He chuckled. “Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

“There’s no danger of that, I assure you,” she murmured.

“Mmm.” He gently pulled her into his lap. “How might I get on your good side?”

Mary smirked. “I’d say you’re off to a good start, my lord.”

He lowered his head to her neck, murmuring against her skin, “I must say, it does something to me when I hear you call me that.” He softly kissed her neck, making her shiver.

She brought a hand up to bury her fingers in his hair, her other arm wrapping around him securely. “Is that so? Well, I imagine you calling me ‘my lady’ will have the same effect.”

He murmured in her ear, “I cannot wait to make you my countess, my lady, my wife.” She shivered again and he lifted his head to grin at her. “One year from tonight.”

Mary stared at him. “You’re going to make us wait until next Christmas Eve to get married? You really think we can wait that long?”

Leland chuckled. “It’ll be worth the wait, I promise.”

He kissed her softly and it was all she could focus on. Mary became so lost in his kiss that she nearly jumped off his lap when they heard someone in the doorway clearing their throat.

“That would be dinner,” Leland murmured, grinning. “I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”

She laughed softly. “I could use the distraction, my head is swimming.” She climbed off his lap then held out her hand.

Leland took her hand and kissed it before getting up. He grinned at the footman standing in the doorway. “Excellent timing, Rothwell. I’ll let you be the one to tell the others that in one year’s time, Holden Park will have a new countess.”

The young man grinned. “Congratulations, my lord, Miss Bennet. And if I may say, it’s about time.”

Leland laughed. “I was just waiting for the right person. Thank God for the blizzard.”

Mary grinned. “Amen.”


End file.
